


Il lato dolce della notte più nera

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Remedy [4]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Batman V Superman]Raccolta multipairing e multishipping sui personaggi della DC, facenti parte dell'universo unico filmistico.





	1. Chapter 1

Il lato dolce della notte più nera

Diana/Steve.

Cap.1 Dentro il fuoco

“Questa è la mia canzone preferita” disse Steve.

Diana batté un paio di volte le palpebre e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i propri boccoli mori.

“È parecchio strana, sembra più un rumore indistinto con gente che urla. Non ci sono archi, o strumenti. Mi ricorda più una danza tribale, come ritmo” ammise.

Steve le prese una mano ed iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro.

“Dai, lasciati andare” la incoraggiò.

“Oh, questo è un pianoforte, lo riconosco. Come si chiama?” domandò.

“ _Inside the fire_ ” rispose Steve.

Diana gli sorrise.

“Dove io andrei per te” disse gioviale.

Steve avvampò.

[100].

Bruce/Selina.

Cap.2 I timori del maggiordomo

Alfred socchiuse la porta con la scarpa ed entrò, percorse il corridoio sentendo dei mugolii sempre più forti e inarcò un sopracciglio grigio.

< Il signorino starà bene? > si domandò. Si affacciò guardando all’interno della stanza e impallidì, sgranando gli occhi.

Bruce ansimava, muovendosi su e giù dentro Selina, che gemeva di piacere.

Catwoman arrossì, vedendo il viso del maggiordomo.

“Oh, pardon” disse Alfred. Strinse il vassoio, si voltò facendo ondeggiare l’aranciata nei bicchieri e nella brocca e si allontanò.

Bruce si arrestò, ansimando.

< Qualcosa mi dice, che mi manderà a letto senza cena > pensò, scivolando fuori dalla giovane.

[102].

Clark/Lois.

Cap.3 Scoop

"Sono le sei" sussurrò Lois. 

Clark le baciò il collo, solleticandoglielo con le labbra e sorrise. Le mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, le sue iridi blu terso erano liquide e brillavano di riflessi azzurri.

"Dobbiamo andare, ma prima..." bisbigliò. Scostò il lenzuolo voluminoso che copriva la giovane e la baciò in mezzo ai seni.

"Dovrei darti ancora un po' di dolcezza" mormorò. 

La giovane donna ridacchiò e scosse il capo. 

"Rischiamo di fare tardi a qualche scoop esclusivo" ribatté.

Clark la abbracciò.

“Io ne ho uno. Superman è innamorato di te” le sussurrò all’orecchio.

“Questa notizia è meglio tenerla segreta” rispose Lois.

[104].

Leggeri accenni Clark/Bruce.

Cap.4 Scherzi

“Mi sono addormentato di nuovo sul lavoro, vero?” domandò Clark. Si nascose la bocca con la mano e sbadigliò rumorosamente.

Bruce si tolse la maschera da pipistrello ed annuì.

Kent assottigliò gli occhi, grattandosi il collo.

“Mi hai fatto uno scherzo, vero?” domandò. 

Wayne ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

Clark strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e le sue iridi blu intenso brillarono di riflessi color rubino.

“Se è di nuovo con la kryptonite, ti uccido” sibilò.

“In molti vorrebbero vederti nudo” gli disse Bruce con voce seducente.

“Dimmi che non mi hai spogliato davanti a tutti” gemette Clark.

“No, lo scherzo era fartelo credere” lo punzecchiò Wayne.

 

[109].

Clark/Bruce.

Cap. 5 Il dolore devastante di un padre

Bruce gemette, si rotolò nel letto e ansimò, il suo viso era arrossato, le vene del suo collo erano visibili e pulsavano, sul suo volto contratto e spigoloso scendevano copiose gocce di sudore.

“Ti prego, basta! Lascialo stare, lascia stare mio figlio! Tortura me e lascia lui!” gridò, nel sonno. Sgranò gli occhi e continuò a dimenarsi, gridando e gemendo.

Clark lo abbracciò, sollevandolo e lo strinse a sé.

“Bruce, Bruce, calmati. È in incubo” lo rassicurò.

“Dick” gemette Wayne, singhiozzando.

Clark lo adagiò contro il proprio petto, cullandolo.

< Come posso consolarlo della perdita di un figlio? Non è solo un incubo, è un ricordo > pensò.

[108].

Clex.

Cap.6 Superboy

Clark si grattò la spalla e chinò il capo, avanzando con passo cadenzato. Si fermò davanti a Luthor, accomodato in una poltroncina di plastica dietro una scrivania di metallo.

“Sei venuto a trovarmi nella mia cella, Superman? Quale onore” disse atono Lex.

Le ombre delle sbarre si allungavano sul mantello vermiglio del supereroe.

“Ho saputo che hai creato Superboy. Quel ragazzo è meraviglioso, un eroe, ma perché gli hai dovuto dare vita in un laboratorio?” chiese Kent.

Luthor gli sorrise mellifluo.

“Perché volevo avere un figlio con te. Metà del dna è tuo, metà mio” sussurrò seducente.

“Cosa?!” sbraitò Superman, impallidendo.

[101].

PirateAU! Harvey/Pinguino BROTP.

  
★Fandom: DC.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 109.  
★ Prompt: Andare in vacanza… e trovarci il proprio capo.  
★ Bonus: Pirate!AU.

Cap.7 Harvey pirata

Due facce indossò il cappello da pirata, metà bianco e metà nero. Si mise una benda sulla parte di viso ustionata e ghignò, lanciò in aria una moneta e la ripresa al volo.

“È uscita testa, perciò non ucciderò nessuno qui in spiaggia” disse. Avanzò, alle sue spalle camminavano due donne, entrambe vestite da pirata. Una aveva dei lunghi boccoli biondi e l’altra aveva dei capelli neri lisci, camminavano all’unisono e i loro vestiti, bianco di una e rosso fuoco dell’altra, stringevano i loro corpi.

“Harvey!” si sentì chiamare. Si voltò e vide Pinguino correre, ondeggiando, sulla spiaggia.

“Governatore, non avrei immaginato di trovarti anche in vacanza” salutò Harvey.

[109].

 


	2. Cap.8 ‘Buoni amici’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt: - Solo buoni amici.

Cap.8 ‘Buoni amici’

 

Selina si sedette sul davanzale della finestra e accarezzò il mazzo di fiori bianchi nel vaso di murano poggiato accanto a lei, accavallando le gambe affusolate.

“Fammi capire bene… Tu e Kent avete fatto una crociera insieme” sussurrò.

Bruce si premette gli occhiali contro il viso, annuendo distrattamente, seduto dietro un’ampia scrivania.

“Vi vedete almeno una volta al giorno e durante quel viaggio avete anche dormito nella stessa cabina, condividendo il letto”. Proseguì il suo resoconto la donna, il viso incorniciato dai corti capelli neri lisci.

“Sì, per lavoro dovremmo anche trasferirci insieme entro fine mese” rispose Bruce.

“E tu insisti che siete…” soffiò Selina.

“Solo ‘buoni amici’” rispose Wayne.

 

[110].


	3. Cap.9 e 10

Cap.9 La caduta

 

Bruce chiuse gli occhi, precipitando dal tetto. La risata di Joker gli risuonava nelle orecchie, mentre la tela che formava le ali della sua tuta si era strappata, e ondeggiava mossa dal vento.

Allungò un braccio, con una mano aperta, avvertendo una fitta al petto. L’umidità della notte gli pungeva le narici, mentre veniva colto dalle vertigini, la velocità della caduta aumentava man mano che scendeva.

< Un’intera vita e mi sento sempre e solo come quel bambino che piangeva in un vicolo accanto ai cadaveri dei genitori; tra bossoli di proiettili, perle bianche e una rosa rossa > pensò.

 

[100].

 

Bruce/Clark.

 

Cap.10 L’eroe

 

Bruce riaprì gli occhi, avvertendo delle braccia possenti prenderlo. Aprì gli occhi e vide Clark, illuminato dalla luce argentea della luna, il mantello rosso gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle.

“Pensavi davvero che ti avrei lasciato morire? Noi siamo una squadra. Non c’è giustizia senza un pizzico di sana nera vendetta” disse.

Batman fece un sorriso storto, accarezzando il viso di Superman.

“Ami proprio salvare le cause perse, vero?” domandò. Arrossì, sotto la maschera e, chiudendo gli occhi, gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

< Non pensavo avrei mai vissuto abbastanza da vedere il lato più dolce del signore oscuro della notte > si disse.

 

[104].


End file.
